Lost Reminiscences
by TheSapphireNemesis
Summary: "Hey, have you heard of the latest news? WHAT? You don't even know the whole story behind all of this? Well then, take a seat. C'mon, move your butt to the seat next to me. I'll be telling you the lost story of the great heroes. Many already know this story, but little to NONE will know the version I'm about to tell you. Well then, it all started many years ago..."


Chapter 1

_**(The El Forest Millions of years ago)**_

_The forest of El was unnaturally quiet as the night took over the Nasod Region. The usual chatter of bats and shuffling of animals on the forest floor was not present, and the pleasant night breezes was instead replaced with cold, dead silence. It was as if time had stopped right then, afraid that something horrible was nearing the precious forest of life._

_Which was currently happening right now._

_A war had broken out in the Nasod Region, and forests were constantly set on fire in order to uncover the Nasods who went in hiding. It was a complex war between the superior and inferior Nasod race, and the war was becoming bigger and deadlier each passing day. No one knew exactly what started the war and what was happening, but they knew that they had to get out and away from the Nasod region before they were caught and killed by the __**thing**__. No one could explain nor describe what the thing was, for the people who have seen it once never lived to see another day._

_So for the sake of their lives, Nasods both superior and inferior were fleeing from the Nasod Region in fear. All that was really left was the Royal Nasods of the Nasod Kingdom race and the monsters that were taking over the region…fast. Thus, the reason why the Royal Nasods who were left were in a great hurry to get away from the Nasod Region quickly. _

_As if on cue, soft pit-pattering of hastily running feet began to sound off in the forest, filling the silence in the once lively forest. Tired breathing and panting followed afterwards as a graceful figure moved across the forest floor quickly. The mysterious figure's face was hard to make out, as it was covered in a thick cloak that the person wore. Though the cloak served useful to hide the identity of the unknown person, it was easy to tell that the figure was a female from the graceful, yet brisk way she walked. _

_But the cloak…it screamed royalty and a superior bloodline. Though muddied a little, the pure whiteness of the cloak showed and strange emblems were patterned onto the cloak in gold. It showed the foolishness of the person clearly, since whatever she was running away from won't have any trouble spotting the eye-catching cloak from miles away._

_And it did._

_Soon, an ear-splitting shrill roar sounded through the forest, and the female quickened her footsteps and took longer strides. She couldn't risk running or jogging since it would most likely lead her into stepping on something loud and alert whatever she was running from of her presence. She continued to briskly walk through the forest as she desperately began searching for somewhere to hide in. On the second shrill roar that echoed through the forest, the figure laid her eyes on the perfect shelter to hide away from the creature she was running from. _

_It looked like a plain, normal cave from the outside, but the person knew that the cave was one of the Evacuation Chambers that the royal Nasods owned from the same gold emblem on the side of the cave. _

_Seeing this, she quickly stepped into the cave and carefully made her way through the narrow crevices just barely wide enough for her to shuffle through. The white, foreign dress the cloaked figure was wearing ripped while going through, and left a long strip of snow-white cloth leading from the entrance all the way to the other side of the crevice. However, the female foolishly took no notice of this small detail that would change her life much, much later in the future…_

_Once the cloaked figure shuffled through the narrow passageway successfully, she looked around her surroundings and found herself in front of a giant heap of electronic circuits and all sorts of wires. She immediately took notice of the shiny control box which was set near the heap of wires with a set of complex buttons and levers. The cloaked figure examined it carefully and found that it was connected to a large sphere-shaped sort of machine that was filled with strange green liquid. _

_She walked over to the strange sphere and examined it as well, trying to figure out what it was meant for. She let her fingers run smoothly across the shiny, clean surface as she looked around for any sorts of directions she could find._

_Just as the cloaked figure was about to give up on her search, her fingers brushed past something rough on the usual smooth surface. She took a few steps back and found that the directions of how to use the machine was engraved onto it in her native language. Furrowing her eyebrows, she spoke out the translation of the directions out loud, trying to piece the words together. _

"_Caution…machine only to be used…Emergency?"_

_The cloaked figure whispered and looked around her. She was definitely in an emergency, though she haven't heard of the thing chasing her for quite a while…She turned back to the directions, this time alert of her surroundings, wary that the monster might be somewhere near._

"_Activate the Control system…Cut blue circuit in order to activate."_

_This time, the cloaked figure hastily made her way back towards the control box which held the activating system. She quickly snapped the blue circuit in half and waited until she heard the soft buzzing and humming as the machine started up._

_The figure made her way back towards the machine and continued to read;_

"_Once activated, cut off…green circuit in the back of…neck? Be careful not to disturb other circuits…"_

_Sighing in obvious displeasure, the cloaked figure unhooded herself and discarded the now useless piece of clothing. The unknown person had bright, honey-golden eyes that showed no emotion and had blue markings beneath each of her eyes, showing that she was part of the superior Nasod race. Her long albino hair was braided together so that it would be easier to deal with, and the deep, sapphire blue gem on her forehead indicated that she was indeed a member of the Royal Nasod family._

_Sighing, the Nasod reached for the back of her neck and winced as she dug her fingers into her robot flesh, searching around for the right circuit. Though it was true that Nasods didn't truly felt pain or emotion, disturbing any circuits in her body could result in…unpleasant spasms that could rack through the body. _

_Finally finding the blue circuit, she carefully hooked a finger around it and snapped it as gently as she could, which resulted in her hissing as black peppered her vision. The Nasod had disturbed the green circuit which controlled her senses, and she would be shutting down into a short slumber soon. Narrowing her eyes, the Nasod straightened herself out and went back to the instructions._

"_Submerge self into green liquid and __**drown**__."_

…

…

_The Nasod blinked. She looked at the directions again._

"_After cutting the blue circuit, carefully submerge self into Nasod Liquid No. 5: GREEN. Hold breath until three wires are attached to your back"_

_It meant the exact same thing. The female Nasod sighed and cautiously made her way into the green liquid, scowling as her feet made contact with said liquid. Even though she was water proof and such, Nasods still disliked getting wet in any sort of liquid and would do anything to get away from anything that looked suspiciously like water._

_Ignoring the urge to jump out from the green liquid, the Nasod settled herself into said liquid until only her head remained above it. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and submerged herself and hugged her knees, waiting for the three wires to do their job and attach themselves to her. _

_Once the Nasod felt the three wires, she released the breath she was holding and slowly opened her eyes to see what was going on around her. Looking up, she could see that the top of the strange Sphere machine she was in had sealed shut, making it impossible for her to get out unless someone deactivated the machine. Bubbles came out from her mouth as she took in a mouthful of the green liquid, slowly lulling her into a deep slumber. The Nasod could hear strange noises coming from the entrance of the cave, but she couldn't really remember what it was. The only thing she remembered was the cold, wild, yellow eyes of the monster staring into her as the metal surface of the sphere machine slid closed, protecting her from danger for years and years to come. _

…

…

**(The El Forest, Present Time)**

"Aisha, get back here with my sword!"

A redhead around the age of 13 shouted at a young violet-haired girl who was around the same age as the redhead. The violet-haired girl, known as Aisha was currently running from tree to tree, laughing at the redhead's clumsiness as she wielded his giant sword in the air, mocking him. The redhead, known as Elsword was currently having trouble catching up with the nimble friend of his. He kept on falling on his face, scratching himself on his knees and shoulders as well. This only made the plum-headed girl giggle hysterically as she continued to torment the young redhead.

Not too far away from them was their camp, and their older two friends were currently waiting for them there, preparing dinner. It was a simple camp, really. There were three tents set up only big enough to fit in two people each. In the middle of the tents was a fire which was used to cook their food and produce warmth for them from the cold winds of the night. A small pile of branches were set next to it, and a giant log was conveniently placed beside, serving as a seat.

And right now, a black, messy-haired man was sitting on said log, watching the fire as it burned and crackled. He was currently studying a map of the region he was in, measuring and calculating routes to the nearest village from them. If all went good, they would be reaching the Ruben village in four days. Sighing, he marked the map and folded it, putting it into his pocket for later use. For now, he had to help prepare dinner for the two idiotic children who were running wild in the woods, doing god-knows-what.

Speaking of dinner…

His eyes wandered towards his blonde elf friend who was struggling with a new pile of fresh logs to use. The blonde elf was probably the oldest of the group, and took it as her duty to act as a mother hen to all of them. When she noticed the dark-haired man looking at her, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Raven, care to help me gather food?"

The elf asked as she settled down the pile of logs next to the fire. Raven ruffled his hair and stretched, wincing slightly as his back bones popped.

"Yeah, yeah. Where should I go?"

He asked, flexing his half-Nasod hand as he tested out the sharp claws. The blonde noticed this and let out an uncomfortable giggle at this. Raven raised an eyebrow, but continued to flex his sharp Nasod hand, not caring as his "friend" grimaced at the sharp, slicing noises they made.

"West…the west side of the forest would do well. I'll be way over on the other side of the forest, so you don't need to worry about running into me."

Raven grunted in approval and stood to go, but turned around to face his elf friend once more.

"Rena…get used to killing, will ya? You're skittish behavior is annoying me."

He growled. It was true. He really was getting more and more annoyed with every gulp of fear and horror the elf made whenever she saw blood on her hands. They were traveling across all the regions, for crying out loud! They were bound to run into more and more obstacles in the future, and Raven didn't want to deal with a crying blonde when he was busy facing a foe.

The elf narrowed her eyes at his rude comment and straightened herself, trying to make herself look intimidating. It didn't really have any effect, though.

"I _am_ used to killing. It's just your rude, feral behavior that doesn't settle well with me."

She snapped back, daring the dark-haired man to snap a remark back at her. Raven smirked at this, and opened his mouth to press on further.

"Then please, enlighten me of the time back with the-"

"Yo! Old man Rae!"

Said man turned around and growled when he saw the young redhead running up to him, carrying his sword on his shoulder in triumph.

"What do you want?"

Raven snapped, flexing his Nasod hand again, successfully scaring Rena. It didn't seem to affect Elsword, though.

"Do you know where Chung went? I really want a rematch with him!"

The idiot was grinning so wide that the older man thought it would rip any moment if Elsword grinned even further.

"No one had seen him since morning, Elsword."

Rena softly replied, trying her best not to take notice of the sharp Nasod hand of the man standing beside her. The redhead's grin immediately fell, but was replaced with a wider grin. Raven took a few steps back, wondering what in the world was wrong with the kid's mouth.

"Then I'll go find him!"

Elsword announced, stopping to make a heroic pose causing Rena to giggle while Raven scowled at him.

"Just get lost."

He growled at the redhead and left the camp, heading towards the west side of the forest. He could hear the mutters and whispers about him behind his back though, and his eyes blazed in anger.

'_Just what am I doing here, babysitting little children?'_

Raven thought, scowling as he thought of the group he was currently traveling with. His thoughts wandered off to how he was forced to join their group.

'_Right…the stupid blonde elf shot a poison arrow at me, didn't she…'_

The scowl on his face grew deeper and more hateful as the memories of Rena standing in front of his crippled body, the elf giving him the same sickly sweet smile of hers all the while. Raven was soon forced to join to aid them in their journey afterwards, threatening him that they would blow up his ship and slaughter his men if he didn't agree.

"Sick, messed-up kids…"

Raven muttered to himself. He truly distasted the people he was traveling with. And that was exactly why the dark-haired man made an escape plan that he would put into action once they reached the nearest village. And once he made his way away from their annoying little grasps, he would be far away and they would never see him again. Ever.


End file.
